Tea Time
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Aku menginginkan kisah cinta yang sempurna seperti yang ayah dan ibu alami. Namun yang ada di hadapanku hanyalah laki-laki yang aku tahu pernah mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Mikio x Anri


Aku selalu mengharapkan kisah cinta yang manis dan penuh dengan keajaiban, seperti yang dialami oleh Mama dan Papa. Berjalan seiring dengan bergulirnya waktu, hingga tua saling bergandengan tangan dan berbagi senyum. Dengan dua cangkir teh sebagai saksi akan kemesraan yang terjalin.

Harapan yang kecil, namun entah mengapa terasa begitu sulit untuk diraih. Dan kurasa, sedikit demi sedikit aku pun mulai melupakan harapan itu …

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Sky Blue Beach/Sora Iro Kaigan belongs to Nanpei Yamada.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Stright, Canon, Crack Pair, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Fanfiksi ini merupakan fanfiksi pertama untuk ajang menulis 'Self-Challenge' hari pertama dengan tantangan 'Fandom Misc'.

 **Selamat membaca …**

.

…*…

.

Pintu kamar diketuk dua kali sebelum dibuka. Wajah Mama yang tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan melongok dari luar.

"Anri, teman yang akan kau kenalkan sudah datang … mungkin …"

 _Mungkin?_ aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kupandangi sosokku sebentar di cermin, mengamati apakah rambutku sudah cukup rapi untuk diperlihatkan pada orang lain. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan turun sebentar lagi … setelah menggunakan _lipgloss_ kurasa... Suruh dia menungguku di bawah."

"Tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan Papa."Dibukanya pintu lebih lebar. "Dia sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam bayangan Mama."

"Berbeda?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin … terlalu eksentrik."

"Dia adalah seorang seniman. Bukankah wajar saja jika seorang seniman eksentrik?" Aku memutuskan untuk menyikat rambutku satu kali lagi, hanya memastikan tak ada bagian yang berantakan.

Mama memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu, tersenyum menggoda padaku. "Tidak biasanya putri Mama berdandan hanya untuk bertemu seseorang di dalam rumah. Apa dia sangat spesial?"

"Tidak," aku menjawab cepat, segera meletakkan sisirku kembali ke atas meja setelah memastikan rambutku sudah benar-benar rapi. "Aku hanya mau memastikan dia tidak melihatku dalam keadaan berantakan dan mengejekku saja. Lagipula, sudah sewajarnya jika aku tampak rapi saat bekerja bukan?"

Mama tertawa. Mendekat ke arahku dengan gestur keibuan. "Dia memang eksentrik, namun Mama lihat, sepertinya dia anak yang baik."

Aku mendengus pelan, mengejek. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura, Ma. Aku tahu bagaimana penampilan orang itu—juga sifatnya. Dan bahkan setelah mengenalnya selama beberapa tahun pun, aku tak bisa menyebutnya sebagai ' _anak yang baik_ '."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir jika dia sedikit mirip dengan Papa?"

"Benarkah?" Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali sosok orang itu dan membandingkannya dengan Papa. Aku mengernyitkan alisku tidak terima. "Kurasa tidak juga … mereka tidak mirip. Sangat tidak mirip. Dibandingkan dengan Papa, orang itu hanya seperti seekor bebek buruk rupa. Papa adalah angsa hitam yang sangat cantik dan menawan. Pria sempurna!"

"Itu karena Anri sejak dulu sangat menyukai Papa kan?" Mama tersenyum kecil, aku sudah mengira Mama akan mulai mengungkit-ungkit kembali kisah saat aku masih kecil dan mengatakan ingin menjadi pengantin Papa jika sudah dewasa nanti—kenangan memalukan yang aku sendiri enggan mengingatnya. Namun aku salah, Mama hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Bagi Mama, temanmu itu benar-benar terlihat seperti Papa saat masih SMA. Sembrono dan hanya akan melakukan apa yang dia senangi. Namun di sisi lain juga penuh perhatian dan sangat peduli pada orang yang berarti baginya."

Aku hanya mengerutu saja sebagai jawabannya, lagi-lagi tidak setuju dengan jawabannya, sebelum menemukan hal yang ganjil dari pernyataan Mama itu. "Bukankah Mama baru bertemu dengan Papa saat kuliah? Papa mengabiskan masa sekolahnya di Singapura, tempat kelahirannya, kan?"

Mama memandangku sejenak, tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi dia diam, menelan lagi apa yang akan dikatakannya. Senyum kecil dan kedipan mata sebelah diberikannya, "Rahasia," jawabnya. Mengelus kepalaku dan berjalan mendahuluiku menuju kedai teh milik keluarga kami di lantai bawah. "Jika kau ingin tahu jawabannya, maka cari saja dari ingatan yang kau miliki saat masih balita. Itu adalah salah satu bagian dari kisah cinta Mama Papa yang ajaib."

Lagi-lagi jawaban itu …

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mama memang pernah mengatakan saat aku masih balita aku memiliki sebuah ingatan yang seharusnya tak aku miliki. Namun aku tak lagi bisa mengingatnya sekarang.

Kurasa Mama memang hanya ingin menyimpan rahasia itu berdua dengan Papa saja.

Aku mengikuti arah Mama pergi beberapa saat kemudian, setelah memastikan rambutku cukup rapi dan tidak lagi terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Aku telah lulus SMA sekarang, aku harus mengubah gaya rambut kucir duaku dan mencoba mengurainya agar terlihat dewasa.

Bukan karena aku akan bertemu dengannya … tentu saja …

Aku hanya berpikir jika ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memperlihatkan perubahanku, itu saja.

Tangga dari lantai dua ke lantai utama hanya berisikan dua belas belas anak tangga, namun entah mengapa bagiku lama sekali. Dadaku terasa berdebar aneh, penasaran bagaimana pendapatnya dengan penampilan baruku.

Apa aku terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan sebelumnya?

Apakah aku cocok dengan gaya rambut seperti ini?

Apa aku … terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan Tomo?

Aku kadang merasa bosan pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang muncul dalam benakku itu.

"Ah, Anri! Akhirnya turun juga!" Papa yang sedang menyeduh teh melambaikan tangannya padaku sebelum kembali sibuk dengan minuman yang diraciknya. Aroma yang segar dan manis, _Earl Grey_ , teh kesukaan Mama. "Temanmu punya ide-ide yang menarik untuk dekorasi kafe kita."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan Papa jika Papa mensugesti dia untuk mendekorasi dengan gaya rock atau punk, ingat?" ancamku dengan wajah serius. Mengambil cangkir teh yang Papa sodorkan untuk kuberikan pada 'temanku' itu. "Bisakah Papa membuatkanku teh hitam sementara aku berdiskusi dengannya?"

Papa mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

'Temanku' duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela sambil menopang dagu. Tas besar kumal dengan aroma laut diletakkan di lantai, di samping kakinya. Dia tersenyum lebar. Rambutnya terlihat lebih panjang dibanding saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya—masih dikucir satu menyerupai nanas. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapaku. "Hei, Cewek Kelinci!"

Aku menggerutu pelan. Mengambil bangku di hadapannya dan duduk. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Apa salahnya? Penampilanmu saat festival budaya dulu sangat berbekas di ingatan. Telinga dan ekor kelinci hitam sangat cocok denganmu."

"Hei, ada apa dengan lisanmu?! Itu terdengar mesum!"

"Aku hanya bilang telinga dan ekor kelinci hitam! Aku tidak menyebutmu sebagai _bunny girl_ atau semacamnya kan?! Lagipula badanmu tidak seseksi itu! Pipimu terlalu bulat karena terlalu banyak makan makanan manis!"

"Dasar tidak sopan!" Aku menggerutu pelan, mengamati bayangan wajahku pada gelas tehnya yang memantulkan wajahku. Ukh, apa memang pipiku sebulat itu? "Lagipula, kalau memang penampilanku berkesan, seharusnya kau juga mengingat namaku kan, Cowok Nanas."

Dia memandangku sejenak, memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap mataku dalam diam. "Siapa bilang aku tidak mengingat namamu?"

"Kalau kau mengingatnya seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Yoshioka Anri kan?"

Aku diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Bukan karena terkejut dia tahu namaku. Tidak mungkin orang yang sudah kukenal selama tiga tahun belakangan dan sering menjadi teman bertengkarku tidak tahu namaku bukan? Hanya saja, mendengarnya memanggilku seperti itu sementara dia biasa menyebutku sebagai Cewek Kelinci terasa sangat … sangat tidak biasa … "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku begitu?"

"Karena kau juga tidak memanggilku dengan namaku."

Kutelan ludahku. Teringat akan kata-kata yang sering diucapkan Tomo. ' _Sebelum mengeluh gelap, nyalakan dulu cahayanya._ ' Aku membuang muka. "Suzuki Mikio, kan?" Tak sudi aku menoleh, maka dari itu, senyum lebar seperti tawa puas tanpa suaranya pun hanya dapat aku lihat dari pantulan kaca jendela saja.

Ah …

Mungkin … mendengar nama kita dipanggil seseorang memang sesuatu yang jauh lebih spesial dibandingkan yang kita duga sebelumnya.

Papa datang membawakan pesananku. "Sepertinya kalian sama sekali belum mulai membicarakan apapun."

"Ah," aku menutup mulutku, menyadari keteledoranku. Ini adalah tugas pertama yang Papa berikan padaku sebagai penerus usaha keluarga. Dan aku sudah melalaikannya bahkan sebelum pekerjaan ini dimulai. Mencoba untuk tertawa kecil tanpa rasa bersalah. "Maaf …"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu terlalu serius juga, Anri. Papamu itu sedang menggodamu saja. Dia tidak suka anak perempuan kesayangannya bicara berdua dengan laki-laki." Mama yang sedang mengelap gelas berkata, memberikan isyarat agar Papa kembali dan membantunya. Dikedipkannya mata iseng padaku. "Lagipula dia ini hanya ingin mengganggu agar selera anehnya dalam dekorasi terpenuhi saja."

Papa memeluk Mama dari belakang. "Kau jahat sekali, Kaki Gajah. Aku hanya ingin terlibat dalam usaha kita saja."

"Oh, diamlah dan bantu aku mengecek cadangan teh yang kita miliki untuk bulan depan."

Aku mengela napas panjang. Kembali merasa iri pada kisah cinta Papa dan Mama yang seolah tidak pernah pudar meski sudah berjalan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tidak berarti mereka selalu akur dan tidak pernah bertengkar. Papa masih sering memanggil Mama dengan sebutan 'Kaki Gajah' dan Mama akan menendangnya. Namun itu bukan perkelahian yang serius, kupikir itu salah satu bentuk mereka menyatakan perasaan sayang mereka. Lagipula … Mama juga pernah mengatakan jika hubungan mereka telah mengorbankan sesuatu yang amat sangat besar di pihak Papa—meski tiap kali aku menanyakannya Mama selalu menjawabnya dengan 'rahasia'—bukankah itu berarti ikatan yang ada di antara mereka begitu kuat?

Bagiku, mereka adalah contoh yang sempurna dari cinta abadi.

"'Kaki Gajah' itu apa?" Mikio bertanya, mengamati Mama yang sedang menendang kaki Papa sambil menggerutu.

"Hanya semacam panggilan sayang di antara mereka berdua."

"Kalau begitu, tidak bisakah kau menganggap jika 'Cewek Kelinci' adalah panggilan sayangku untukmu?"

Huh, lagi-lagi. Aku berdeham singkat. Mengubah mimik wahahku menjadi serius agar tidak terpancing untuk mengubah alur pembicaraan kembali. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu pada sembarang gadis. Mereka bisa salah paham, bodoh. Lagi pula, memangnya kau menyayangiku?"

"Kapan aku bilang aku tidak menyayangimu?"

Aku bukan gadis yang dapat diam. Sesingkat apapun waktu yang ada dalam keheningan, aku akan mengisinya dengan ocehan dan tawa—setidakberguna apapun itu. Namun baru kali ini aku sendirilah yang menciptakan keheningan itu. Aku hanya memandangnya yang balas memandangku tanpa berkedip. Menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah, bisakah kita mulai saja pekerjaannya dari sekarang? Di mana Tanaka Adik?"

"Tento? Dia sedang berkencan dengan Setan Kepala Toko itu, mumpung sedang hari libur dan tidak ada pekerjaan. Mungkin mereka sedang memungut di tepi pantai lagi. Jadi hanya aku yang datang. Kau keberatan?

Ya. Jika bisa, aku ingin menjawabnya begitu. Namun aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Huh, enaknya bisa kencan. Jalan-jalan di musim semi memang paling menyenangkan ya?"

"Tapi pantai cukup dingin akhir-akhir ini. Kau juga mau ke sana?"

"Aku tidak mau merusak kencan sahabatku. Lagipula aku punya pekerjaan sekarang! _Pekerjaan!_ " Penenakan kata itu memang sengaja kugunakan. Membicarakan Tomo dengan orang seperti Mikio hanya membuatku kesal saja. Apalagi mengingat pemuda itu juga pernah memiliki perasaan pada Tomo—walah mungkin tidak ada yang sadar kecuali aku, bahkan Tomo sendiri pun tidak. "Aku ingin memasang rak hiasan di sudut sana dan mengisi dinding kosong di sisi yang lain."

"Hei, Cewek Kelinci. Kalau pekerjaan ini sudah selesai …"

Jangan dengarkan. Jangan dengarkan. Aku mencoba untuk mensugesti diriku sendiri. Mengamati suasana kafe di sekelilingku, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang aku rencanakan selama seminggu ini untuk mengubahnya. "Karena kafe ini tidak terlalu jauh dari laut dan cukup banyak dikunjungi oleh turis, aku berpikir untuk memberikan kesan laut di dalamnya. Tidak terlalu banyak dan mencolok. Namun bisa memberikan kesan segar dan menangkan."

" … apa kau mau …"

Aku masih tetap menulikan telingaku. Pekerjaan. Hanya itu yang harus aku pikirkan sekarang. Ya. Mama lah yang selama ini menata interior kafe ini, baru kali ini aku dipercaya untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka. "Dan bagaimana dengan satu meja khusus dengan meja bulat dan sepasang kursi dari kayu hanyut. Eh, apa itu mungkin di buat?"

" … melihat laut bersamaku?"

"Dan mungkin aku bisa meminta GiiD untuk bekerja sama membuka pojok souven … a-apa?"

"Makanya dari tadi kau mengoceh saja tanpa mendengarkanku bicara kan?" Dia menghela napas panjang dan menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "'Kalau pekerjaan ini sudah selesai, apa kau melihat pantai bersamaku?' itu yang kutanyakan."

Aku ikut membuang muka. Pipiku terasa panas, benar-benar panas. Seolah ada yang menempelkan teh hangat di sana. "Bo-bodoh, memangnya kau biasa menggoda seorang gadis di tengah pekerjaan ya?!"

"Tentu saja tidak kan?!" Dia balas berteriak, kulihat wajahnya memerah—kurasa wajahku pun memiliki warna yang sama saat ini. "Karena ini pekerjaan denganmu makanya aku melakukannya kan?! Jangan suka menduga yang aneh-aneh!"

"Ukh!"

"Jadi … bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Ja-jawaban apa?"

"Apa aku harus mengulang pertanyaannnya sekali lagi? Ayolah, Tomo memujimu sebagai gadis yang peka dan ahli soal percintaan. Jadi butuh waktu bera[a lama bagimu hanya untuk menjawab seseorang yang mengajakmu berkencan sebenarnya?!"

"Ke-kencan?!" Aku menunduk, memeluk cangkir teh yang masih belum aku minum isinya sejak tadi, mencoba mengurangi kegelisahanku. "Ka-kalau kau mau serius mengerjakan pekerjaan ini sekarang dan kita bisa selesai mendesain interiornya hingga pukul lima … kurasa aku mau saja melihat matahari terbenam bersamamu …"

Momen ini memang bukan momen kisah cinta yang aku harapkan. Sama sekali tidak terasa romantis dan bahkan mungkin terlihat sedikit konyol.

Tapi tetap saja bukan? Seperti yang dikatakan Mama, Mikio adalah orang yang peduli pada orang yang berarti baginya. Bagiku … itulah sisi manisnya, dan kurasa aku tidak membencinya. Kami yang senang bertingkah bodoh ini, bukahkah sebuah keajaiban jika bisa bersama? Kurasa kami juga akan bertahan hingga waktu yang amat sangat lama … mungkin. Hanya mungkin.

Sepasang teh di meja inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu wajahku yang memerah hebat dan senyum kelewat lebar Mikio.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Anri."

"Ya?"

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini dari awal, tapi …"

"Hm?"

"Kau terlihat cocok dengan rambut digerai. Itu membuat wajahmu semakin tampak manis. Kupikir aku bisa membuat sebuah jepit rambut untuk menghiasnya kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Ah, dia benar-benar orang yang manis …. Aku tersenyum. Menyangga dagu dan memandanginya. "Aku tidak menolak. Lagi pula … kau tahu kan jika aku memang penggemarmu sejak dulu."

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Ada yang bilang kalau mereka kelewat manis?! Astaga, aku suka banget pasangan ini meski mereka jarang hint.

Mungkin itu aja yang bisa aku sampaikan, terima kasih.


End file.
